Gundam-Wing style Oregon Trail
by Lady Setsuna
Summary: The 4 gundam-guys (discluding Wufei), Hilde, and her overly-Quatre-obsessed-friend, Angie, decided to take a trip up the Oregon trail. (written by Lady Setsuna and her friend...Angie (ironic isn't it?))


Epilogue: Heero, Duo and Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde's friend Angie started on the Oregon trail. Wufei didn't go because he thought it was too 'weak'.

May 1, 1848

We started down the trail with: 

6 oxen

10 sets of clothing

400 bullets

3 wagon wheels

3 wagon axles

3 wagon tongues

2000 pounds of food

May 2, 1848

Trowa has a broken arm.

May 7, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

Hilde: I swear, it's not my fault.

May 8, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

Hilde: Ok. Maybe it is.

May 9, 1848

Heero has the measles.

May 11, 1848

Heero has a broken leg.

Duo: DO NOT RESET YOUR BONES HEERO!

Crack crack crack…..

Duo: EEEWWWWWWWWWWW

May 12, 1848

We found some wild fruit.

Broken wagon axle.

We fixed the broken wagon axle.

Duo has cholera.

May 13, 1848

Duo was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

May 18, 1848

We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.

May 20, 1848

Heero is well again.

We found some wild fruit.

May 21, 1848

Duo is well again.

May 25, 1848

Trowa was bitten by a snake.

May 31, 1848

We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.

June 1, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

Trowa got lost. Happily, we found Trowa unharmed 2 days later.

Hilde and Angie: What?! 

Heero has the measles.

June 4, 1848

Heero died of cholera.

Duo: What?! How can someone who has measles die of cholera?!

Relena (from town): NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HHEEERRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Hilde: Poor Relena 

Trowa is well again.

June 6, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

Hilde: Stop looking at me people! It's not my fault!

June 7, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

Hilde: Never mind

June 8, 1848

An ox died.

Quatre: poor ox, you should surrendered.

Trowa: Nani?!

June 12, 1848

Quatre is well again.

Angie: Yay!!!!

June 19, 1848

We have reached Fort Kearney.

June 27, 1848

Duo was bitten by a snake.

Hilde: nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!

July 1, 1848

Quatre has a fever.

Angie : nnnnnnnoooooooooo, never let go Quatre!! Promise me never let go!!!!!!

HIlde: ::shakes head:: Oh my...

July 2, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

July 9, 1848

Duo is well again.

Hilde: Hip hip hurray!!!!! Obviously the 'Great Destroyer' wouldn't be 'destroyed' by a measly little snake right? ::Duo drops dead from snake bite:: never mind, take that back.

Angie : How about Quatre?!

July 10, 1848

Quatre is well again.

Angie : YAAY!!!! I knew you wouldn't leave me!!!!

July 16, 1848

We shot 538 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Angie : oops, me like to hunt though!! ::makes Angel face::

Hilde: STOP WASTING BULLETS! ::went to check status:: Ok, never mind. 394 bullets is a LITTLE too much. heh heh

Angie : YAY, that means I can go hunt again!!!!!

Hilde: NO

July 18, 1848

Bad water.

Hilde: Ewwwwww

Angie : better than pee.

Hilde: ::gags::

July 20, 1848

We lost 15 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Angie : ok, LET'S HUNT!!!!!!

Hilde: ::groans::

Hilde: ::went to check drop list::

Angie: let's drop all our food so I can hunt!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: ahhhhhh, somebody help me!!!!!!!

July 24, 1848

No water.

Angie : Yo neccisito aqua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: Yo nessecito agua (spell check) Yo tambien. 

Duo is sick with typhoid fever.

Hilde: Nooooooo!!!!!

July 25, 1848

We decided to rest for a day.

Hilde: Duo had better get better!

July 28, 1848

We have reached Fort Laramie.

We lost 5 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Angie: LET'S HUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HIlde: UGH!!!!!!!!!!

A fire in our wagon destroyed:

1 wagon tongue

413 pounds of food

Angie : WOOPEE!!! I can hunt now!!!!!!

Hilde: Ok, but I get to hunt this time (you hunted for the last 2 times!)

Angie: Quatre, wanna go hunt with me????

HIlde: Watch out Quatre, she might shoot you. ::grins::

Angie: no I won't, I'm not the one that stabbed him last time!!!! and I bet Hilde will "accidently" shoot Duo!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hilde: Hmph!

July 29, 1848

We shot 54 pounds of meat.

::that was Hilde's hunting skill::

Angie : ONLY 54!!!! 10 BULLETS?!?!?!?!

Hilde: Hmph! Injustice you weak onna! ::grins::

Angie : so what r u? a man? Now let me!!

July 30, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Hilde: HAHAHAHAHA

Angie: well, if u consider there was only 1 living thing there!!

Quatre has a broken leg.

Angie : NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! Does this mean u can't go hunting with me???

Hilde: ::rolls eyes:: Good God!

July 31, 1848

Quatre was bitten by a snake.

Angie : QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember our promise!!! Never let go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HIlde: ok....... ::winks at Sekhment (guy from Ronin Warriors whose element is poison)::

Angie: Geez have a heart.

August 1, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Angie: Come come Animals. Come to me so I can shoot u!!!!

Hilde: HAHAHAHA Animals must be scared of you ::grins::

August 4, 1848

We shot 2 pounds of meat.

Angie : HAHAHAHAHA 20 BULLETS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 2 POUNDS?!?!?! Congratulations Hilde , u broke the record of wasting bullets!!!!

Hilde: well well well....um...that was my goal! ya, ya, We had too many bullets so I decided to lighten the load a bit. See see see, the wagon weight is at middling now. HA.

Angie: Nice try, see, Duo's laughing at you!!! So is Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Even Trowa's smirking!!!!!!

HIlde: ::thwaks all 3 guys in the head with a frying pan::

Angie : HIlde!!!!!!!!!!!! They're SICK!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre!!!!! Are you ok?!?!?! 

We took the wrong trail and lost 3 days.

HIlde: OOps ::sweatdrops::

Angie K: Thanx for the directions "Navigater"

August 5, 1848

Duo is well again.

Hilde :YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY.

Angie : what about Quatre???

August 6, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

::Angie::

Hilde: HAHAHAHAHA, I think everyone will agree with me on this. You suck at hunting!!! ::grins:: 

August 9, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Bad water.

Hilde: Want some Trowa?

Trowa: .........

Hilde: Ok, take that as a yes. ::Pours on Trowa's head::

Angie : That was good water you just wasted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Trowa & Angie : ::Chases Hilde around with gun::

HIlde: ::runs for life:: Help!!!!!!!!

Angie: Now I can prove my hunting skills

August 12, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

August 15, 1848

We shot 50 pounds of meat.

HIlde: Yay!!! Food!!! I finally shot something!!!!!

No grass for the oxen.

August 19, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Angie: ::snore snore::

Hilde: ::grins::

August 20, 1848

We shot 6 pounds of meat.

Hilde: What?! I shot like 15 million squirrels!!

Angie: More like 4 squrrels and 1 duck

We lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Hilde: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO all my hard work.......::sniff sniff::

August 21, 1848

No water.

August 23, 1848

We shot 1 pound of meat.

Angie: STUPID SQUIRELLS!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: hmmmm.....maybe we could catch some squirrels then fatten them....... to like 200 pounds?

Angie: How can we fatten them if we don't even have food for ourselves???

HIlde: Do Squirrels eat grass?

Angie: There isn't even grass left!!!!!!!!!

HIlde: ::sweatdrops::

No grass for the oxen.

August 25, 1848

We shot 27 pounds of meat.

Duo: I'm getting sick of deer meat.

Everyone: OH SHUT UP!

Angie : Y don't u try hunting???

Duo: ::heh heh::

Hilde: Exactly, I'm very proud of myself so there!

Angie : Oh Quatre....when are you going to get better??? ::sniff sniff::

Everyone except Quatre: ::sweatdrops::

Quatre: Thanx for caring about me anyways

August 27, 1848

We shot 27 pounds of meat.

Hilde: Yay! I shot something!

Duo: Not deer meat again!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Angie : Does this mean I can have his share????

August 28, 1848

No water.

We lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Hilde: Nooooooooooooooo!!

Duo: I'm hungry. Angie , can u give me back my plate?

Angie : Here's ur plate, but the food's gone HAHAHAHAHAHA

Duo: Noooooooooooooooooo

Trowa+Quatre: ::sweatdrops::

August 30, 1848

Quatre is well again.

Angie: YAAAAAAAAYY!!!! Quatre!!!!!! Now we can go hunting together!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: OK! Bring me back some food!!!!!!

Angie : On second thought, I think I should take a rest, why don't you and Trowa go hunting this time?

Duo: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Trowa: I don't trust Duo with a gun.

Duo: Hmph ::crawls into corner:: poor me, feel neglected.

Hilde: ::pats Duo on head:: Poor Duo.

Angie : ::sweatdrops:: What are you gonna do now? Make out with him?? 

Everyone: Hhmmmmmmm??? ::stares at the 2::

Hilde and Duo: ::turns beet red::

No water

Hilde: I'm thirsty!!!!!! I wish we could hunt for water or something.

August 31, 1848

Bad water.

September 1, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Angie : ::sniff sniff:: ::WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA::

We decided to ration the food in meager portions.

HIlde: STOP WINING DUO!

September 4, 1848

We shot 3 pounds of meat.

Hilde: ONLY 3 POUNDS?! 

Duo has a broken leg.

Duo: Ouch.......

Angie: At least he shuts up now

Duo: Ow OW OW OWOWOW 

Angie : ........or not........................

Duo: ::hee hee::

September 8, 1848

We shot 70 pounds of meat.

Hilde: YAY!!!!!!

............................................................

Angie: HEY, where'd the food go???

Duo: hehehehe............

Angie : AAAAAHHHHHHHH, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angie : ::"chases Duo around"::

Duo: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ouch Ouch Ouch... STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: ::grins:: serves you right!

Quatre has a broken arm.

Angie: NNOOOOOOOOOOO Quatre!!!! 

Quatre: ::groans:: stop moving Duo 

Duo: ::wacks Quatre in sleep::

September 10, 1848

We shot 2 pounds of meat.

Quatre: Poor rabbit. You should have surrendered.

Hilde: ::rolls eyes::

Angie: That's the nice guy I know....but that took me forever to shoot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

September 12, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Hilde: STUPID ANIMALS!!!

Trowa: Actually their smart...... 

Duo: Ya, it's just your hunting skills

Hilde: ::punches him in the leg::

Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

We found an abandoned wagon containing:

2 sets of clothing

39 bullets

1 wagon tongue

September 13, 1848

We shot 2 pounds of meat.

Hilde: Oh Joy. Well, at least it was a fat rabbit. 

We traded 4 sets of clothing for 100 pounds of food.

We decided to ration the food in filling portions.

Duo: Yay!!!! Food!!!!

September 14, 1848

We have reached Independence Rock.

We traded 64 dollars for 100 pounds of food.

We traded 48 dollars for 100 pounds of food.

September 17, 1848

We shot 2 pounds of meat.

Angie: REANR

September 21, 1848

We shot 281 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Angie : ::bows:: Told you it was a good day to hunt!!!!

Hilde: Um....no one's clapping.

Angie : Duo and Quatre are...HEY DUO, we didn't cook it yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: .... that is gross......

Angie : ::gags::

September 22, 1848

Trowa is suffering from exhaustion.

September 23, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

We lost 17 pounds of food due to spoilage.

September 24, 1848

Trowa died of typhoid.

Quatre: NOOOOOO MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!

HIlde: ::sobs:: Hold on a sec, Trowa didn't do anything so how could he die of exhaustion.

Angie: He was too busy making sure Duo didn't eat anything....... It's ALL YOUR FAULT DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: ::sweatdrops::

Quatre: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts chasing him::

Catherine from town: NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::sobs:: wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa

September 27, 1848

We lost the trail for 1 day.

HIlde: ::sweatdrops:: OOps.....

Angie : Not again!!!!!!!!!!!!

We lost 12 pounds of food due to spoilage.

September 28, 1848

We shot 180 pounds of meat.

Hilde: Stop drooling Duo!

October 2, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

Quatre was bitten by a snake.

Angie : QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave us like Trowa did!!!!!!!!! Live on for him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

October 8, 1848

Duo is well again.

Duo: Yay!!! All better. Now....I can get back at you people for chasing me around when I had a broken leg.....hmmm...let's see, Angie , ur first!!

Angie : ::points a gun at Duo:: Omae O Korosu!!!!!!!!

Duo: ::cowers in corner:: never mind....bad idea. 

October 13, 1848

We shot 652 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Angie: Yay!!!

Duo: Let's celebrate for me getting better!

Quatre: What about me?

October 14, 1848

Quatre is well again.

Angie: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre ::starts crying because of joy::

October 16, 1848

Duo got lost. Happily, we found Duo unharmed 5 days later.

Duo: ::sweatdrops:: heh heh, do you have any food?

Everyone: ::groans:: 

Hilde and Angie: Maybe we should have left him out there....

October 18, 1848

We shot 136 pounds of meat.

Hilde: Yay!!!! We have food!!!!

Duo: Deer meat again?!

Hilde: Shut up or I'll break your leg.

Duo: ::backs off:: ok ok ok.

October 28, 1848

We shot 84 pounds of meat.

Duo: NOT MORE DEER MEAT!

Angie : ::advances to kick him off wagon::

Duo: AHHHHHHH

November 1, 1848

Bad water.

Quatre: Yuck, blah blah blah

November 2, 1848

We will now travel at a more strenuous pace.

November 5, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

We have arrived at the Green River Crossing.

We will now travel at a steady pace.

November 6, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

Duo: HEY! I wanted to go swimming!

Hilde: Fine ::pushes Duo off wagon in to river::

Angie: Happy?

Duo: oof....you missed the river, we passed it 5 min. ago.

HIlde: heh heh, oops....

Angie; OH MAN! Now we can't ditch you....

Duo: HEY!!!!!

November 8, 1848

Dust storm. Lost 1 day.

Angie: That was my hair you just messed up you stupid dust storm.

Quatre: I like it, feels just like home ::Grins::

Everyone: ::groans::

November 11, 1848

Bad water.

We will now travel at a more strenuous pace.

November 15, 1848

We will now travel at a steady pace.

No grass for the oxen.

Duo: Learn to eat meat!

Quatre: Duo... then they'd be cannibals....

Duo: What cannon balls?

Quatre: :: shakes head:: never mind.

November 21, 1848

Dust storm. Lost 1 day.

Quatre: Me like Dust Storm.

Angie: Well I do now. 

Everyone else: Shut Up Quatre!!!!

Duo: Well if you like it so much why don't you 'enjoy' it some more? ::pushes Quatre off wagon::

Angie:Quatre, I"m coming with you!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: Okey dokey ::pushes Angie K off wagon.::

November 22, 1848

Dust storm. Lost 1 day.

Quatre: Yay!!!!!!!!

Everyone: SHUT UP QUATRE!!!! You're jinxing us!

November 26, 1848

We have reached Soda Springs.

Duo: Yum, Soda..............

Everyone: ::rolls eyes::

November 28, 1848

Broken wagon wheel.

Angie: Duo……… 

We didn't try to fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies.

November 30, 1848

We shot 363 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Duo: YAY! At least we have something besides deer meat!

Hilde: Keep complaining and I"ll only give you deer meat.

Angie K; ::heh heh:: Serves you right for pushing me and Quatre off the wagon.

Duo: I didn't push you off! Angie H. did!

Hilde: ::sweatdrops:: oops,..shut up Duo...

Angie: Well....you pushed my dear Quatre off!!!!!!

Quatre: It's ok Angie K, don't fight.

Angie: ::smiles:: Ok

Duo and Hilde; ::rolls eyes::

Angie: EXCUSE ME?

December 2, 1848

Duo has a broken leg.

Duo: Not Again!!!!!!

HIlde: Poor Duo.

Angie: Oh well, now he can't tick us off anymore.

Duo: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

December 4, 1848

We have reached Fort Hall.

Quatre has the measles.

Angie: NOOOOO QUATRE!!!!

Hilde: I think he ate too much sand in the sand storm.

Angie : SHUT UP AND GET HELP.

Hilde: eh....I"m the doctor.

Angie: THEN HELP! Hey, can I do CPR?

Quatre: ::turns white::

Hilde and Duo: HE DOESN'T NEED CPR.

Angie : so.........?

Everyone: ::sweatdrops:: 

December 5, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

December 8, 1848

An ox died.

Angie K: WHAT?! We were resting!!!!

December 14, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

Broken wagon wheel.

Angie: DUO!!!! I'm warning you….one more time….

We couldn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies.

December 15, 1848

Quatre is well again.

Angie : Yay!!!!!!

A blizzard delayed us 1 day.

Quatre: Oh....I don't like blizzard.

Angie : I don't like it either.

HIlde: Me like blizzard.

Angie K: ::pushes Angie H off wagon:: Enjoy!

HIlde: ::running behind wagon:: WAIT UP!!!!

December 19, 1848

We shot 243 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Duo: NOT DEER MEAT AGAIN.

HIlde: ::holds up knife:: You what?....

Duo: never mind.

December 21, 1848

We shot 2 pounds of meat. (a duck)

Quatre: Duck, duck , goose!

Hilde: um....ok...........

Duo: Are you high on something? 

January 2, 1849

We shot 59 pounds of meat.

Hilde: I know it's deer meat...say anything Duo and die!

Duo: ::looks innocent:: Who me?

January 3, 1849

Duo is well again.

Hilde: YAY!!!!!

Angie: Oh great, Mr. ticker offer is back.

Duo: That's right ::grins sillily and pushes Angie K into snow::

Angie: All Right.....if you're going to push me in, aren't you going to help me back up? ::hold out hand::

Duo: Oh alright ::stretches out hand::

Angie: ::grabs Duo's hand and yanks him overboard and into snow::

Duo: HEY!!!!!!!! ::starts snowball fight::

HIlde and Quatre: ::shakes head:: immature....

Quatre: you guys we shouldn't be....::gets hit in face:: ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! ::tackles Duo::

HIlde: Ahhhhhh, the only sane person has gone insane!!!! What has this world come to? ::gets hit in face with 3 snowballs::

Everyone else: Oh shut up!

January 6, 1849

We shot 489 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Quatre: Yum....

HIlde: Thank you Quatre.

January 8, 1849

A blizzard delayed us 1 day.

Quatre: brrrrrrrrrrr, me don't like.

Angie: ::pats Quatre's head:: want my coat?

Duo: Hey Quatre, isn't that what a guy's supposed to say?

Quatre: ::turns red:: are you saying that I"m a girl?

Duo: ::smirks:: Of course not......

January 11, 1849

Broken wagon axle.

Duo: Oops.........

We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.

January 20, 1849

Hilde traded 4 sets of clothing for 1 ox.

Angie: Hilde!!!! I don't want to end up running around naked! WE HAVE 5 PEOPLE FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

Hilde: Uh Angie.....Trowa died......

Quatre: ::starts crying:: don't remind me.... ::sniff sniff::

Angie: Awwww poor baby.

Duo: Oh Quatre, you're turning into a girl again!

Quatre: ::stops crying and stands up:: EXCUSE ME?!

January 22, 1849

No water.

Hilde: Hello! It's snowing out there, how can there be no water?!

February 3, 1849

No water.

We took the wrong trail and lost 2 days.

Duo: Gee, I wonder who's fault that was....

Hilde: heh heh.....oops......

February 10, 1849

Quatre has a fever.

Angie: Don't worry Quatre, I'll take care of you.

February 11, 1849

We decided to rest for 2 days.

Duo has a fever.

Duo: Quatre!!!!! I told you not to talk to me!

Quatre: ::muffled in blanket:: mfff mff mffff

February 12, 1849

We decided to rest for 2 days.

February 18, 1849

We shot 378 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

HIlde: Food! DO NOT COMPLAIN DUO!

Duo: ::mumbles:: man I'm starting to miss deer meat.....

Hilde: WHAT WAS THAT?

February 21, 1849

Quatre is well again.

Angie: Under my special care, you're well again.

Duo: ::sniff sniff:: well you didn't care for me did you?

HIlde: Don't worry, I'll take care of you.

Duo: Just hope your better at medicine than at your directions....

HIlde: Fine, never mind.

Duo: sorry sorry sorry sorry.

Quatre: Okay Duo, you can stop talking now before you give everyone the flu ::stuffs blanket in Duo's mouth::

Duo: sop! at's ot ice!

Angie: ::shakes head:: he can still talk with blanket in his mouth? 

February 22, 1849

Duo is well again.

Hilde: See.... I'm not too bad of a doctor myself am I?

Duo: kan ou take iss out o i outh ow?

Angie: ::smiles mockingly:: What was that?

Duo: ::groans:: ELP!!!!

February 24, 1849

Duo is suffering from exhaustion.

February 25, 1849

We decided to rest for 7 days.

March 5, 1849

Duo is well again.

Angie: Oh good, you didn't die like Trowa did.

Quatre: ::sniff sniff:: me miss trowa.

Angie: Don't cry... I'm still here.

Duo and Hilde: I'm not even going to say anything....

We have arrived at the Snake River Crossing.

March 6, 1849

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

March 8, 1849

We shot 71 pounds of meat.

Duo: mmmmm deer meat.

Hilde: ugh! so it's only good when Angie K hunts it is it?!

Angie: Yup! I"m the better cook!

Hilde: hmph....

March 10, 1849

We shot 326 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Angie: ME LIKE TO HUNT!

HIlde: here we go again.......

March 16, 1849

Broken wagon axle.

Angie: ::tugs on Duo's braid:: Fix or lose your braid. 

Duo fixed the broken wagon axle.

Duo: Whew….

March 20, 1849

We shot 259 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

Duo: NOT MORE DEER MEAT!

Angie: ::innocently:: I thought you liked it?

Quatre: I still like it.

Hilde: ::hee hee:: 

March 21, 1849

Bad water.

Broken wagon tongue.

Hilde: ::holds up scissors while Angie holds onto braid:: Fix it now! 

Duo fixed the broken wagon tongue.

Duo: ::faints from relief::

March 23, 1849

Duo has dysentery.

March 24, 1849

We decided to rest for 2 days.

March 25, 1849

Duo got sick and died.

HIlde: ::sobs::DDDDDDDDUUUUUUOOOOOO!

Angie: ::sniff sniff:: ::sincerely:: poor Duo....

Quatre: ::sniffles:: all my friends died!!!!! 

Angie: Aren't I your friend?

Quatre: ::smiles a bit::

Quatre has dysentery.

March 26, 1849

We decided to rest for 7 days.

March 27, 1849

Quatre died of typhoid.

Angie: QQQQUUUAAAAAAATTTTTTRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!! You didn't hold onto 'our' promise!!!!!!!! 

Hilde: ::sobs::

April 4, 1849

We will now travel at a more strenuous pace.

Rough trail.

April 5, 1849

Hilde has the measles.

April 6, 1849

Hilde decided to rest for 2 days.

April 7, 1849

I lost 53 pounds of food due to spoilage.

April 10, 1849

HIlde died of cholera.

Angie continued the rest of the trail alone….all alone and lonely.

June 6, 1849

Angie: ::sniff sniff:: I finally made it….but everyone else died! Well I did it for you guys……..I'll never forget you!!!!!! Hold on a sec…….. ::sees 6 people walking towards her:: Hey!!!! Isn't that Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei?! Hey you guys!!!!!! Am I dreaming?

Wufei; Of course not weak woman, how can you dream while you're awake?

Angie: Hmph, I'm not asking you. Quatre!! You guys, I thought you were dead!!!!

Duo: It's not that easy getting rid of us!

Heero: I knew about the game all along. I purposely 'died' because I didn't like this stupid game and to be with my Relena.

Angie: Then…then… how'd you get here?

HIlde: ::grins:: by plane…..

Angie: What?! But I thought you died!

Wufei: Sorry to break it to you, you weaklings…this was only a simulation.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Duo: And I was eating deer meat for about a whole year!

Wufei: Actually it's only been 5 hours…..

Everyone: AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WUFEI?!

Wufei: ::hee hee hee::

Everyone: ::clobbers Wufei::

Angie : Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo and Hilde: NOT AGAIN!

THE END

Angie: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED WITHOUT YOU?! NOW YOU OWE ME 3 TANKS OF TEARS!

Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Happy Birthday?


End file.
